yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Daku Atsu
Daku Atsu is one of the male students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Daku wears the default male school uniform, unless customized by the player. Daku has very dark, purple hair and bangs that cover his forehead. He has blue eyes with a hint of purple at the top. He wears black-rimmed glasses with the right lens being completely opaque. He wears a black choker with a crescent moon on it. If the club disbands, he will not wear the choker anymore. The top half of his face is shadowed. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Daku is a Coward. If he sees a corpse, he will run away from school and call the police. If he witnesses a murder, he will start begging Ayano to spare his life in exchange for his silence, after that he will run away from the school, but he won't call the police. Because he is a Coward, he will hide his face if Ayano aims her phone at him. He cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. If he sees the player murder anyone, he will believe that they are possessed by a demon, according to Oka Ruto. Reputation Background According to his student profile, one of the lenses of his glasses is completely opaque. No student has ever seen his right eye. Some students suspect that he only has one eye because they have never seen it before, and prefers to wear an opaque lens over that eye than an eyepatch. Routine At 7:05 AM, Daku enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:10 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, he walks to the Occult Club on the first floor to chat with other club members then they will go to reseach the seven mysteries of the school. At 8:00 AM, Daku walks into Classroom 2-2 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the outside of the Occult Club to eat his lunch at 1:00 PM. Daku walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, he heads to the Occult Club and stays there until the end of the day. If Ayano joins in club activities, he will unsuccessfully try to summon a demon with the other members from 5:30 PM to 6:00 PM. If the Occult Club is inactive, he will socialize with the other former members outside of the club during periods when he would normally attend it (7:15 AM and 3:30 PM). Topics The topics towards Daku are Negative/Positive/Neutral as follows: Negative * Martial Arts * Sports * Violence * Gossip * Friends Positive *Occult *Justice *Reading *Solitude *Family Neutral *Everything else. Trivia *He was implemented as of the January 1st, 2016 Build. He was only created when the modeler, Druelbozo, found out that there weren't enough Occult members for the game.http://druelbozo.deviantart.com/art/Yandere-Simulator-Occult-Daku-Atsu-582248502 *His name is a play on the phrase "dark arts" transcripted into Japanese: daaku aatsu (ダーク アーツ). *Druelbozo states that Daku's appearance is a reference to Yu Narukami from Persona 4.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/582248502/4027567810 Illustrations CDaku.png|Daku in What's Taking So Long?! Part 1: The Problems. Dakutiny.png|An illustration of Daku from the the third anniversary blogpost. Atsu Daku.png|Daku in the 4th Anniversary blog post. 5-YearAnniversaryDakuAtsu.png|An illustration of Daku from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery Daku_Atsu.png|Daku's 1st portrait. 2-8-2016 - DakuPicture.png|Daku's 2nd portrait. February 8th, 2016. 2-17-16ImageDaku.png|Daku's 3rd portrait. February 17th, 2016. NewestDaku.png|Daku's 4th portrait. November 24th, 2019. Daku_information.png|Daku's 1st profile. 2-1-16ProfileDaku.png|Daku's 2nd profile. February 1st, 2016. 02-08-2016_Daku_Atsu.png|Daku's 3rd profile. February 8th, 2016. 2-17-16ProfileDaku.png|Daku's 4th profile. February 17th, 2016. 6-1-2016 Daku Atsu Profile.png|Daku's 5th profile. June 1st, 2016. 7-24-2016_Daku_Atsu_reading.png|Daku reading in the Occult Club. July 24th, 2016. WIPDAKU.png|A close up on Daku's model, shown on Druelbozo's DeviantArt. DisbandedOccultClubConversing.png|Daku conversing outside the Occult Club. Category:Males Category:Male Students Category:Characters Category:Interactive Category:Occult (Club) Category:Killable Category:Minor Characters Category:Akademi High Students Category:Coward (Persona)